Batgirl
Stephanie Brown is the daughter of Arthur Brown, A.K.A. The Cluemaster. Her mother is a nurse at Gotham Hospital. Cluemaster was reportedly killed in the service of the United States government (Suicide Squad) but details are understandably 'top secret'. Batgirl is known to be associated with Batman and Robin - primarily Robin. Criminals would likely have heard that Black Mask caught and tortured Spoiler during War Games and that she may well be Stephanie Brown. She was in a coma for a while. But now she's awake and Spoiler so happens to show back up too. Background Stephanie Brown was born an only child. Her mother is a nurse and her father is the (only slightly more infamous than a nurse) Cluemaster, a third or fourth tier criminal self styled after The Riddler. Her early child hood and pre-teen years were happy as could be expected - with a father incarcerated far more often than he was around to be her father and a mother too stressed over being a single parent to be able to adequately. care for more than her daughter's basic needs. Whenever her father got out of prison he was immediately back to his old ways and sooner than later he was right back in lock up. This circle of life continued into Stephanie's teenage years, when her father's associates began to take on much less pleasant aspects. When she was thirteen, one of them began to take an unhealthy interest in her. He was "dissuaded" with a knee. It was the moment that life changed from dolls and stuffed animals to reality. She began to see what her father was going as criminal and it wasn't long before she had finally had enough. Taking inspiration from Gotham's vigilantes, she created her own costume and with the intention to spoil her father's plans, Spoiler was born. What she lacked in skill, she made up for in youthful enthusiasm. By leaving clues for Batman and Robin to follow, she was able to stop her father. Yet, once Cluemaster was in prison again, she realized she loved being Spoiler too much to stop. She was hooked, she naively believed she could make a difference. Despite every attempt of Batman and Robin to convince her to quit, she persevered and even improved her skill and experience.. Once it became clear she would not quit, Batman allowed Robin to take her on patrols and the two began to form a friendship, with not a little flirting (mostly from Spoiler early on). It didn't do those romantic crushes any good that Stephanie found herself pregnant by her old boyfriend. Robin proved his own friendship and concern by going to Lamaze classes in disguise with her. He was there when her daughter was born and reassured her that giving the girl up for adoption was the best choice. When Tim was sent off to boarding school, their relationship took on a long distance flavor while Spoiler continued to patrol Gotham at night.. It was during this time that Spoiler met the new Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. When Batgirl needed someone to read a ransom note for her, being illiterate, she came to Spoiler. Tagging along after helping with the note, Spoiler asked Batgirl to help train her. Batgirl did agree and Spoiler's skills improved by orders of magnitude, and yet she was still viewed by Batgirl as being incompetent and sloppy. After botching one attempt to help Batgirl rescue hostages, Batgirl stopped helping her. She turned to the Birds of Prey whom she'd met through Batman and Robin. Eventually being given access to the Clock Tower she helped the Birds around Gotham City for a while and even received training from Black Canary but was again trained only so far before she was refused further mentoring. Yet, for every time she was trained and then refused, Spoiler would only press on and fight harder for the right to remain in Gotham. When she was sixteen, her life again turned upside down, sideways and back again. First she was injured, breaking her leg while helping Robin defeat a hitman. Then federal agents informed she and her mother that her father, Arthur Brown the Cluemaster, had been killed in the service of his country on a mission they could never learn anything more about. It wasn't long after that that Tim's father learned of his Night Job and confronted Bruce Wayne. The price of silence was Tim retiring from the Robin mask. Seeing a void and still yearning for Batman's approval, Stephanie created her own Robin costume, snuck into the Batcave and presented herself as the heir-apparent to Batman. Batman, seeing an opportunity to manipulate Tim into returning to the role himself, agreed but only with a list of conditions longer than a child's Christmas Wish-list. He put Stephanie through a rigorous crash-course of training, which she did rise to the occasion and pass, yet she could not overcome her impetuous nature and Batman revoked her position as Robin after only two months for failing to do as instructed. Still determined, even desperate, to prove her worth to Batman, Spoiler displayed the skills she'd learned while training with him. Hacking into the Batcomputer she downloaded the plans for War Games, a contingency plan where Batman would manipulate the gangs of Gotham into following a rather unknown vigilante named Orpheus. With them under his control and Orpheus under Batman's control he'd have most of the crime in Gotham heeding his wishes. Spoiler too the plans and set War Games into motion only to find that a key player was missing at the time of the leader meeting: Matches Malone. The result was a House of Cards that fell with an incredible sound - that of Gotham ripped apart by rival gangs. Her mistake had drawn all of the heroes and vigilantes of Gotham into this massive powder keg. Not knowing why it didn't work according to Batman's plans (how could that possibly happen to the man who over-thinks and over-plans everything?) Spoiler did her best to make it right, to stop it. She sought out Orpheus to tell him how to regain control of the warring factions but learned too late that Black Mask had killed him. Black Mask captured Spoiler then tortured her to learn more about the 'plan'. Despite being a teenager and suffering greatly under Black Mask's "handiwork", she never did tell him everything he needed to know, only enough to keep herself alive. She was able to escape and Oracle guided Batman to her yet despite treatment, Spoiler's injuries were enough to leave her in a coma, her future uncertain, her life hanging by a delicate thread - her stubbornness. When she woke from the coma, Gotham was not a place she wished to be. There were too many ghosts and bad memories. She went away to begin her physical rehabilitation and attend a community college in Star City for a year and a half. She realized after stopping a mugging in a back alley just off the college campus she missed being Spoiler and that being a vigilante was what she was destined to be no matter how far away from Gotham she tried to run. She has now returned to Gotham and rumors of a vigilante wearing Eggplant have again begun to circulate. Personality Stephanie is a teenage girl from a broken home with a criminal for a father - how has recently died. She hated what he did, but didn't hate him. She just wanted him to be a father. It never happened. As such she learned to be self reliant and hide disappointment. She is driven to prove she is better than her father's criminal failings. She knows that most of the vigilantes and heroes in Gotham (and beyond) look down their nose at her if not outright laugh at her behind her back and yet she refuses to give up and give them the satisfaction. Since none of them will train her she's determined to prove them all wrong and do it on her own terms. She loves her mother, she even loved Tim (after the coma and being out of the city for almost two years, who knows what the future will hold), and she cares greatly about her friends. She is also a smartalec who likes to joke and jibe others - especially criminals. Logs *2011-08-03 - Meeting the Spoils of War (Games) - Kara meets Spoiler and asks Nightwing about the robot ninjas. *2011-08-05 - Girls' Night Out - Kara and Stephanie hang out and become friends - Pizza and movie! *2011-08-09 - Exchanging Digits - Quick friendly visit to Gotham - Kara and Stephanie exchange phone numbers. *2011-08-11 - Spoiler Strikes (goons repeatedly) - Spoiler stops a gun-running ring. Supergirl helps a little in the end. *2013-12-11 - Bird Fly Free - Stephanie Brown returns to Gotham and encounters Cassandra. The two reunite, and Cassandra passes along the mantle of Batgirl to Stephanie. *2013-12-13 - You Don't Belong - Batwing and Spoiler/Batgirl meet. Who knew scowling disapproval was genetic? *2014-01-09 - A new Recruit's Welcome - In the training Center doing some required Therapy, John meets Stephanie Brown, Batgirl and Welcomes her to the the Avengers Academy. *2014-02-11 - Visiting friends in trouble - Stephanie Brown takes Tim Drake to help see a friend who has been out of contact for a month or so. *2014-05-21 - Royal Rumble - Oracle sends Cassandra and Stephanie on a mission down by the docks, but Falcone hired some extra muscle - The Royal Flush Gang *2014-05-21 - Batwoman meets Batgirl - Batwoman and Batgirl meet each other at a college campus. *2014-05-22 - Kate meets Stephanie - Kate Kane stops in at Big Belly Burger and encounters Stephanie Brown. Talk ensues. Flirting ensues. Identities are discovered. Gallery Spoiler3.jpg Spoiler_3.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken